Core A. Administration. The Administrative Core will provide administrative support and services to the Program Director and each Investigator in the program. The Program Director is responsible for supervising the Program and coordinating interactions between the Investigators, and will need the assistance of this Core to carry out this function. Oversight and coordination of this Program will be achieved by several mechanisms including monthly program meetings, meetings with the program's advisory committee and inhouse presentations of our progress. The Core will also provide statistical support, arrange travel, coordinate arrangements for invited seminar speakers, arrange internal seminars and meetings, prepare Progress Reports and coordinate presentations among the Investigators and in outside forums. The function of coordinating meetings and data exchange is particularly crucial to achieving the goals of the program to develop a comprehensive understanding of the impact of aging on the immune response to infectious disease and our ultimate attempts to find strategies to overcome those defects.